Entrance
Video Note Statistics * Click notes 188 on Easy (60.45%), 300 on Hard (52.81%) * Hold notes 19 on Easy (6.11%), 8 on Hard (1.40%) * Drag notes 104 on Easy (33.44%), 258 on Hard (45.42%) Trivia * This is the shortest song in Chapter 2. * This song and it's alternate versions are the only Level 9 songs in Chapter 2. * This is one of the 17 songs that made it into another one of Rayark's games, Deemo. * Its level on Easy was decreased by 1 prior to 4.5 (Lv7 to Lv6). *This song is one of three songs with 2 alternate versions. The others are L and ∅ (Slit). * The original music was replaced by an enhanced one in 1.2.0. * It says "money money give money" on the artwork. This may be related to the story of Cytus. * A full version is available on Soundcloud and Youtube ** The full version of this song is a little bit different. *It is part of Prismatic Music's Entrance album. * It's possible to transfer the red start ring (which indicates that it's a hidden song) to the adjecant songs (Iris and Hard Landing) through a Glitch. Although, you'll still play the original song. * A remix by Iceloki (Ice) is at the following links: Soundcloud and Youtube * A remix by KillerBlood is at the following link: Soundcloud Helpful Info Notes= *The hidden songs Precipitation at the Entrance ver.A and Precipitation at the Entrance ver.B can be selected from this song, by dragging either of the wings to the center: the left wing for Precipitation at the Entrance ver.A, or the right wing for Precipitation at the Entrance ver.B. |-|Hexagon Vault= By CookiesNWaffles By Minseo2000 |-|The Wikians Say...= MrGZJcool: This is a really tough song if you can't get the rhythm right. You have to follow the 6/8 beat (which follows the tap notes), and you mustn't spam. You will also need flexibility for the slides. DSZ9: Timing is essential in this one. Remember, you're not a machine gun. CookiesNWaffles: If you're the fan of hardcore, catching the timing won't be hard. But watch for 12-note groups (is it?) and the parallel double tracks! And yeah, you're not some M134: never spam. It will do you no good. Your sensei here has MMed this song after 15-25 tries...(A Strategy Section for this song?) But otherwise, great hard style track. XD My ACHC: Clayton0139: The song has a 12/8 beat, so the consecutive notes are in groups of 3 or 6, but not 2 or 4. Practise more and you'll soon find this song easier than you think. The piano part of this song sounds really great and it gives you a mysterious feeling, which is probably why the song is named "Entrance". Semi-Squishy 3000: Once upon a time, I got an S on this song. And never have I again. Nyeh. So, as one would assume, it involves slow lines and good timing. Basic1234 : Seriously, I think this song isn't all that hard. No, I'm not kidding. Entrance is quite easy if you got the beginning part right. Sofia Xerneas-Yveltal: The thunder effects are also heard in the hidden songs. I have mastered it twice after PAE1. Entrance for me is also an evil song. Once I have mastered the hardest (PAE2) I will laugh loud which marks a sign to beat SOMEONE in my way up 3:| Minseo2000: This song is probably the newbie's boss. Although it isn't really hard for a level 9, since it's in chapter 2 and it isn't hidden, it is very likely that this song may be the first level 9 you will play. It is crucial to get the timing right, it isn't hard to get a bunch of 'good' (or black perfects) in this song. Also, it gets quite annoying to not get a "miss" somewhere around the end Pit-Stain: What can be said about Entrance. It used be a hell of a song in Cytus, and it's still is. It has a slow scan line and compacted notes which overlap. Just like Precipitation, you'll encounter long drag notes here. An easy Lv9 good for starters. X3Atlas: With adequate skill, panic is the only real problem here. When a whole stream of tappers appear, restrain yourself just a little bit, and your score will improve dramatically. |-|Ability Required:= *High Technique, brings you good luck if you encounter the 12 note groups. *High Reflexes, sometimes the sliders are really tricky. |-|Song Leaderboards: = (to be added) Category:Songs Category:Chapter II Songs Category:ICE Songs Category:Level 6 Songs Category:Level 9 Songs (Hard) Category:Songs shorter than 2 minutes Category:Songs that have different scan line BPM than the original BPM Category:Songs that run under 100 Scan line BPM Category:Deemo Transfers Category:Songs with changed Difficulty levels (Easy) Category:Main Songs Category:Songs rated as Level 9.5 Category:Songs with many sliders Category:Songs with double slider inside Category:Songs with unknown cover artists Category:Mini-Boss Song Category:Entrance Series Category:Timing-type songs